Classroom Demeanours!
by hexsilverwand
Summary: "It was one of those days when it wasn't enough. Nothing was just enough. The building need was gathering epic proportions and the mounting pressure was adding to the lust filled haze that was surrounding Orihime." An IchiHime OneShot! Possible OOC-ness.


**TITLE: CLASSROOM DEMEANOURS!**

_**Disclaimer**: Tite Kubo owns Bleach and Kurosaki Ichigo! Damn! I wish I did! Then all these things that I write about would actually happen and no one would watch/read it! And I'd never be rich and Hichigo (Hollow Ichigo) would most probably slay me! :P  
><em>

_**Warning:** Now that we've established that the work of genius known as Bleach does not belong to me I thought it appropriate to warn you guys again! This one shot contains lemons, no real plot what so ever, and mind blowing sex (read mind blowing to me, to you it is what, you'll let me know in reviews :)) but you already know that don't you? And a lot of you have already skipped over the boring author's note part cuz I am obviously boring you here, but I promise that the one shot will be really entertaining! :)  
><em>

-x-x-x-

It was one of those days when it wasn't just enough. Nothing was just enough. The building need was gathering epic proportions and the mounting pressure was adding to the lust filled haze that was surrounding Orihime. Their love making was incredible and it wasn't like it was sparse that she be this desperate. But it was just one of those days.

One of those days, when she wanted his tongue raking her spine, his nails digging into her soft flesh, eliciting moans of pleasure, his teeth biting and nipping at her gentle flesh and tainting her as his.

She needed Ichigo desperately and she needed him now.

What she did not realize, though was that the swirling hot and dazed thoughts that she was having about her lover had made her stare at him without blinking and to top it all he had caught her staring at him, like that, like she wanted to devour him. Ichigo frowned at her and then he noticed her darkened hooded eyes. He was loathe that he couldn't act out then and there, take her against his desk and be done. Give her the sweet release she was wishing for and gain some for himself.

Their eyes met and she snapped out of her lust induced reverie, a slight blush adorning her pale cheeks and adding color to them. Her pink tongue snaked out to wet her lower lip. Taking her lower lip between her teeth she started chewing on it, knowing full well the effect that it would have on Ichigo. Enticing him from three seats apart while the class was in full motion was getting her hotter by the moment. And her delicate panties had gotten wet by just thinking about it all. She rubbed her thighs together to get some friction, and he noticed. Ichigo zeroed in on Orihime's thighs rubbing together and he gave her a promising smirk.

A slight whimper escaped Orihime's dainty mouth but thankfully no one heard. But the part time shinigami knew, the predator in him having risen to the surface because of her desperate need.

His need and hers intermingling, had made his trousers feel tighter. He held her gaze and gave her a piercing heated look, warning her that if she continued with any more of her flirtations then she'd get it as good as she was asking for, or more. Her lashes fluttered as she trembled at the memory of the last time she had received that look and what it had resulted in to. Her breathing became erratic and her thoughts took on a hotter direction.

Orihime squeezed her thighs together harder and he groaned at her response to his stare. If she continued with her torture then he'd cum in his trousers like a 14 year old, and that was just unacceptable. Ichgio was contemplating ways to get back at her for giving him a hard-on by just looking at him like that, when the bell rang and he thanked all the gods to had saved him from his torment. But he soon realized that getting up now would not be good for him as his straining cock would be visible to all his classmates and that would be embarrassing. A lot. So he waited.

All his friends started packing up and leaving while he fiddled around making lame excuses to hang back. He glanced back and she was still there, talking to Tatsuki and Chizuru and saying goodbye to them. Her eyes flicked to his, a question in them, all he did was give her a smirk, the one that made her tingle all over.

Her goodbyes said, she packed up her bag hurriedly, waiting and watching him from the corner of her eyes, knowing full well that the predator in him was going to corner her and have his way with her.

Suddenly Ichigo got up and started walking towards her, arrogance in his steps and a sneer on his lips. Orihime started backing away, twisting the hem of her skirt in her small fists.

Their eyes were locked and the heat between them was reaching newer heights. Orihime reached the wall and Ichgio was mere inches away from her. He leaned in and gently drew her auburn hair back from her shoulders to take a whiff of her. Orihie shivered in response to his closeness and his breath on her neck.

"What is it kurosaki-kun?" she asked; her voice barely above a whisper.

"You." He replied, his deep voice sending a delicious shiver down her spine.

"Me", she squeaked, while Ichigo put both his hands on the wall behind her, holding her as his prisoner.

"Yes, you Hime. You are tease, you know that. Fuck! You made me hard by just looking at me." He was too close now, she could smell him, his all musky and tingly and spicy smell. The smell that made her heady and forget reason and sanity. She whimpered again.

One of his hands caressed her from her shoulders to the underside of her breast and she arched into his hands.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Finishing what you started, Princess." He whispered into her ear and then nibbled on her ear lobe.

A moan escaped Orihime and the sound of it reached straight to his cock.

"Not here, please." She looked at him with those big grey eyes of hers.

"Yes here, my love." Ichigo flipped her and put his hand over her mouth to muffle her sounds while he pressed into her soft ass.

Orihime moaned against his hands and the hotness of her breath made him want her dainty mouth around his cock.

He took her long hair aside and assaulted her neck, grazing her with his teeth, eliciting mewls from her.

Orihime was panting against his hand now. Ichigo took his other hand and slowly slid it inside her school shirt. His hands on her made her flesh heat up. Liquid heat was searing through her veins and it was pooling down below.

Ichigo was fondling her breasts while pressing his long and hard length against her ass.

Orihime tried turning so as to be able to kiss him but he moved away.

Devoid of all touch she moaned in displeasure and turned to face him, "Did I do something wrong kurosaki-kun? She asked timidly.

He smirked again and said, "You don't get to kiss me, yet, that is your punishment. For giving me those sultry looks and for being a tease like that. I know you're itching to kiss me, but nope. You won't get to. Only when I am satisfied will I let you kiss me."

"But… But…" He cut her off by twisting her around and thrusting himself into her from over her skirt. A low moan escaped her.

"I. AM. GOING. TO. FUCK. YOU. -CHAN" He growled at her while thrusting at her with full force.

Ichigo was desperate for her and he knew that teasing her would make her want him more and that it would only end in a mind blowing release for the both for them.

He tore off her shirt and she watched as the buttons popped and rolled on the floor. He turned her to face him and took a lick from her neck to her pink nipple. He took one of her pert pink buds in his mouth and started assaulting it. With the other hand he pinched and massaged her twin heaving mound of flesh. Orihime writhed against him and her hands went to his hair, twisting them, blunt nails scraping his scalp and sending shivers down his body.

"Please, please, please." Ichigo unlatched his mouth from her breast and then latched it onto the other while squeezing her tender ass, hard. Orihime clutched at him, hard, afraid that her legs would give up any second. They already felt like Jell-O to her.

His hands travelled south and slid under her short skirt. Cupping her lace covered crotch. He groaned as the wetness seeped on to his palm.

He released her nipple with a pop and looked into her eyes, "Already soaking wet, are we?" he asked, cocking his head to one side. Her cheeks flamed up, adding to her hot and dishevelled appearance.

He started rubbing her swollen nub from over her panties. Her eyes closed and her head fell back at his touch.

He still couldn't believe that this wonderful woman wanted him and loved him the same way that he wanted and loved her. He could never get enough of watching her come apart at the seams like that. All for him and all because of him. Ichigo considered himself the luckiest man alive to have fallen in love with this sensual creature. Orihime was perfection. She was his and he was hers!

Ichigo rubbed her harder and her eyes flew open because of his roughness. Orihime leaned towards him, trying to mould her lips to his but he held her by the neck to stop her, a gentle grip but none the less, one that she wouldn't be able to break out of in her current state.

"Please, please Ichi-kun, I beg you… ugh. Ah… kiss me... please…" she begged, making sure to use his pet name that she knew always melted him. Her eyes moist due to all the pleasure and emotions surging through her.

Ichigo, unmoved by her please slipped his hands inside her panties and eased a finger into her heat. He groaned at the warmth of her inner walls clenching on his finger and she moaned and writhed against his grip.

He increased his pace, wanting her to cum first. Adding one more finger he drove her off the edge of sanity, her thoughts a mayhem and only his name falling from her lips.

Ichigo pumped his fingers in and out quicker now and three swift movements had her gushing over his fingers. He extricated his fingers from her and licked them off slowly, Orihime's eyes widened as she watched him taste her and she felt like she'd combust all over again. Watching him lick her off of his fingers like that was beyond erotic and such a huge turn on. The tension that he had just helped subside had started building up again.

She could feel her stomach clench in anticipation as he finished licking off his fingers. He was panting and his chestnut brown eyes were blazing with passion, taking on a darker shade of chocolate to them.

In one swift movement he dragged her skirt and panties off and ground his trouser covered erection into her hot core. Her groan was drowned by his lips catching hers, and starting an erotic dance. They fought for dominance over the kiss but Ichigo won. Sliding his tongue deep inside her mouth. Orihime could taste herself on his tongue and it made her even more wet.

Orihime's hands went to his trousers and her little hands had him springing free from the tight confines in mere seconds. She took hold of his length and gently squeezed him. He broke apart from the kiss and his head fell back. She moved her hands over him and shimmied down to her knees. He took off his school shirt and it joined her discarded and almost torn clothing on the floor.

She could hardly believe that any of this was happening and that too in their classroom, after hours. His hands came to knot themselves in her luscious hair as she took a lick at his tip. She could taste pre-cum on it and she savoured the taste of him. She took him in her mouth and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Her head bobbing up and down his length and doing the most wonderful things to him.

"Look up at me." He half groaned – half ordered her. She looked up at him with those bambi eyes while having him embedded in her mouth. And that snapped him. He needed her hot core and he needed it now.

Ichigo dragged her up to him and gave her a fierce possessive kiss. Biting on her lower lip to stake his claim.

"You are mine. Don't you ever forget that, 'cause if you do then I would just have to remind you." Orihime shivered at his declaration of possession.

He pushed her on the desk and admired her naked beauty for a minute before burying his throbbing member in her heat.

Her heat encapsulating him inside her and her walls sucking him in more and more with each thrust was driving Ichigo over the edge. Orihime was marvelling at the feeling of him in her completely. All of him sheathed inside her and she could feel him in places that she hadn't felt him before.

He swooped down and captured her lips into a wild kiss, their moans drowning in each other's mouths. Tongues massaging each other and teeth trying to bite at the flesh they could get.

They broke apart for breath and he rammed into her harder and faster, being that much close to his bliss and wanting to tip her over the edge with him.

"Cum with me." He begged of her.

She responded by nodding, the only way she could. Forming words was too much of work right now. He grabbed hold of her waist and drove into her with all his force.

She screamed his name over and over again like a mantra. He kept repeating her name and making incoherent sounds.

Her walls started clenching; massaging his cock and making him grunt and thrust hard. She was there, just on the edge and with two thrusts just as he emptied himself into her heat, she came with him.

He fell slack on her. Tired and spent completely. Their breathing erratic and hearts beating to a tattoo. Slowly and steadily they came down from their high and he placed butterfly kisses on her face. She giggled against him.

"I love you, you tease." Ichigo whispered into her neck.

"I love you too, you incredibly amazing guy." Orihime replied gently, mussing his damp hair and holding him close to her.

They both were where they wanted to be. In the best place on the face of earth. Each others' arms.

**~Fin~**

-x-x-x-

Be a darling and leave me some love (read review)! Hate it, love it! Want to kill me for making Ichigo do that to the pristine Orihime? Anything that you wanna say just say... Don't be shy now... Go review! :)

**PS: This fic was inspired by the following pics that I found while surfing the net for my fav cou****ple**!  
><strong><br>**

**http : / / images 4 . fanpop . com / image / photos / 23500000 / Ichigo - and - Orihime - ichigo - and - orihime - 23516905 - 800 - 601 . png  
><strong>

****http : / / media . photobucket . com / image / ichigo % 20 and % 20 orihime % 20 hot / Pax_Deorum / IchiHime / IchigoxOrihime 218 - 1 . jpg****

**REMOVE THE SPACES WHEN PUTTING THE ADDRESS IN THE ADDRESS BAR!**


End file.
